1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to windows, and especially to a horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window with anti-falling mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
The window is an essential structure for a normal residential or commercial use building, used as ventilation and lighting purposes. Along with the progress of the society, beautiful appearance and good lighting aluminum alloy windows are generally be applied to every corner of the world. Although the aluminum alloy windows have various different structure designs, the horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window is a type of very wide range of applications, because the horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window has distinguishing feature of the small occupied area, achieving the whole window open, and not occupying the indoor space.
With application of the horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window as described above, the use of security problem of the aluminum alloy windows with hinge mechanisms has gained widely attention of people. Traditionally, horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window comprises a window frame, a window sash embedded with glass, and hinge mechanisms connecting the window frame to the window sash. A guiding rail of the hinge mechanism is mounted to a first mounting member of the window frame by screws or rivets, and a supporting arm of the hinge mechanism is mounted a second mounting member of the window sash by screws or rivets. The window sash can be horizontally pushed so that the aluminum alloy window is in an open position. Because the guiding rail is mounted to the window frame by screws or rivets, and the supporting arm is mounted to the window sash by screws or rivets, when the window sash is in the open position, the weight of the horizontal pushed aluminum alloy window is next to the hinge mechanism so that a torsion force applies to the hinge mechanism when wind applies to the aluminum alloy window, resulting in the screws or rivets disengaging from the window sash and/or the window frame and accidental fall of the aluminum alloy window. Furthermore, with the increase of service life, the screws or rivets is exposed to air year after year, there will be rust or loose in the screws or rivets, resulting in easy disengagement between the hinge mechanism and the window frame and/or between the hinge mechanism and the window sash.
In conclusion, the need to design a new aluminum alloy window, to solve connecting strength between the hinge mechanism and the fixed window frame and the window sash, improving the durability and security features, and this is the theme of the study.